


Vínculo especial

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Ellos se enfrentarían a todos juntos
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vínculo especial

Y bueno, aquí traigo otra pequeña historia de ellos dos ^^ realmente me gustó la pareja, así que supongo que me quedaré un rato por el fandom 😊

* * *

_Advertencia: Spoiler de la película El ascenso de Skywalker_

**Vínculo especial**

**Capítulo único**

Ben abrió los ojos lentamente, no lograba recordar lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que estaba colgando de un precipicio, gracias a que su camiseta había quedado enganchada a una roca puntiaguda.

\- Rey - fue lo único que pasaba por su cabeza

Entonces lo recordó, ambos habían sido atacados por Palpatine y él había salido volando por el ataque del anciano cuando había intentado ponerse de pie para plantarle cara.

Sin más tiempo para pensar, Ben se agarró del saliente para poder trepar e ir a por la chica, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no la había perdido a ella también.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, notando como sus dedos sangraban y sus extremidades dolían horrores, logró finalmente alcanzar el lugar donde la plataforma había dejado a Rey antes, donde se encontraba hacía unos minutos el trono del Sith. Ahora todo estaba en ruinas. Mas Ben no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en eso, no cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Rey tirado en suelo.

El corazón del hombre pareció detenerse, esto era su culpa, por no haber sido más fuerte, por no poder protegerla, por obligarla a unirse a una guerra que nunca fue la suya.

El hombre jamás había querido algo tanto como en esos momentos, quería salvar a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y haría lo que fuese necesario, dando su vida a cambio sin dudarlo. Sabía que no sería capaz de vivir sin ella, Rey había sido la única que no temió en enfrentarse cara a cara con Kylo Ren, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento alguno, a pesar de saber de todos los terribles actos que él cometió.

\- Por favor no te la lleves, no te lleves mi luz - rogó el hombre mientras intentaba llegar a ella, al principio caminando, pero cuando sus piernas fueron incapaces de seguirse moviendo, continuó arrastrándose hasta donde ella se encontraba

Ben no sabía a quien le rogaba, pero tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba dispuesto a hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo si eso funcionaba.

Sólo quería a la joven de vuelta.

Finalmente fue capaz de llegar a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos sin dudar, meciéndola sin darse cuenta, mas ella estaba fría, mucho más de lo posible para un ser vivo. Sus ojos habían perdido expresión alguna y yacían abiertos observando a la nada.

Ben sentía que su corazón había muerto con ella. Ese era el castigo para él, creyó erróneamente que todas las atrocidades cometidas podrían ser personadas si hacía algo bueno al final, pero acabó perdiendo lo único que realmente le importaba, lo que le hizo querer merecerla, quien lo sacó de su soledad, que aplacó su ira y que le demostró lo que era el amor.

Ben no podía decir en qué momento sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, tampoco era capaz de escuchar sus propios gritos desgarrados por el dolor, solo podía sentir el peso frío y muerto en sus brazos.

Nunca más podría verla retarle, no vería nuevamente su sonrisa y jamás sería capaz de volver a oír su voz. Era injusto, demasiado, ella era inocente, no debía pagar por todos sus pecados.

Ella incluso le había salvado, tanto de sí mismo y sus emociones como de aquella herida mortal que ella mismo le había hecho. Alguien tan bueno y puro no merecía ese tipo de muerte. Pero él no era capaz de hacer nada.

Al recordar su herida una idea llegó a su cabeza, él podía hacer lo mismo por ella. Y así lo hizo, le transmitió parte de su energía vital para que ella pudiese vivir.

Sentir la mano templada de ella sobre la suya fue algo indescriptible para Ben. Pero verla llamando su nombre con tanto cariño y sonriendo fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, al menos eso creyó hasta que sintió segundos más tarde que los labios de la chica se juntaron con los suyos.

Ambos estaban cansados, heridos y preocupados por lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento. Rey estaba preocupada por sus amigos y aliados, pero, aun así, ese beso se sintió perfecto para ambos, como si finalmente hubiesen descubierto el lugar a donde pertenecían, como si no quisiesen estar en otro lugar.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Ben no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa sincera, que demostraba toda la felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos.

Antes de darse cuenta se estaban besando una vez más. Esta vez fue Ben quien inició el beso y Rey no dudó en corresponderle. Parecía increíble que ambos siguiesen vivos después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero estaban felices por ello.

\- Arriesgaste tu vida por mi - dijo ella sorprendida mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de Ben

\- No es algo que tú no hayas hecho antes por mi - explicó él

Rey le besó nuevamente, como si esa fuese la única manera de expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Eres un maldito idiota - dijo ella al separarse

\- Lo sé, pero gracias a eso te tengo de vuelta - respondió Ben sin perder la sonrisa

La chica tuvo la certeza de que esa sonrisa sería su ruina, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- No dejaré que nadie separe nunca nuestra unión - prometió el hombre

Rey sonrió, adoraba ese lazo que los unía, además de que estaba segura de que eso los hacía más fuertes y ahora que ambos estaban del mismo lado, nadie podría con ellos.

\- Cómo jedi, ambos protegemos lo que es importante para nosotros - añadió Rey

\- Así es - prometió Ben mientras sellaba la promesa con un beso

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


End file.
